Perfect Regard
by OMGpoptarts
Summary: Jessenia was born in the world of assassination, because of this she is an addition that Cobb likes to call "The Shield". Thrown back into the dream realm after abandoning the team, she has to face feelings that should have been sealed away. Arthur/OC


There was a moment of hesitation when Cobb told Arthur to call Eames and ask him about _her_. Of all the jobs, Cobb had to request her for the Lowry job they were going to be doing. They already had a full team but they also needed more protection. She was someone who had such a tight grasp on her reality that she could control her subconscious. Not only that, but she also caused a great distraction. Cobb needed her for this job. Even though Ariadne was a completely capable person Cobb insisted on her help.

"Eames?" Arthur said into the receiver.

"Yes, deary?" Eames said in an almost teasingly voice. He knew what Arthur was calling for.

"Do you still keep in contact with Jessenia?"

"Of course, how can I not keep in contact with my housemate?" Arthur could tell that Eames had a smirk plastered on his face. For some reason he couldn't help but feel something. It wasn't jealously. He couldn't be jealous of him, could he?

"Bring her to the warehouse when you come," before Eames could even reply, Arthur hung up the phone.

* * *

[ **Jessenia **]

"What the?" I asked with a slight frown on my face when Eames placed a bag over my head and into a car. "I don't like being kidnapped by my best friends," I tell him as I felt every movement the car was making. I could hear his honest laugh before we both fell into a silence. This wasn't the first time Eames had kidnapped me. It had become habit whenever he brought me places to test me for an upcoming job.

"We're almost there darling," Eames told me from where I assumed to be the driver's seat. The drive seemed to be going on forever. It was like he was bringing me out of town but he didn't pack anything beforehand so I knew we weren't leaving. After a few more minutes of driving I was taken out of the car and hoisted onto Eames' shoulders like a sac of potatoes.

"Eames? Who did you kidnap?" a female's voice asked. I was plopped on an uncomfortable lawn chair before the bag was taken off my head. "You kidnapped a girl?" she asked incredulously. I looked around the area and realized I was in a warehouse. Only one person liked working on this stuff in a warehouse. Whenever I had jobs the people I worked with worked in highly secured hotel rooms. I knew at that moment I was going to be working with people I haven't seen in three years. I didn't want to see them now.

"Jessenia," Eames said guiltily, "I knew that if I told you it was with Cobb and Arthur you would have declined."

"No duh," I muttered completely annoyed. By now the female was looking at us oddly. "Listen, I'm not doing this job," I told him before standing up. I started walking towards the front and was stopped dead in my tracks. Arthur and Cobb had just walked in with bags of groceries. There wasn't an excited look Arthur's face but there was a defined smile on Cobb's.

"Jessenia," Cobb says as he escorts me back to Eames after setting the food down. I scowled as soon as Cobb started talking; I would feel guilty. He knew that if I didn't join immediately he would blackmail me into it. I didn't want the whole entire room to know that I was in debt to him.

"You already have an architect, a point man, a forger and an extractor. Why would you need me here?"

"We need an experienced assassin," I looked at him and without a blink of my eye I turned away. "Lowry's mind might be armed," I shook my head and started out the door.

"I can't. I haven't shot a gun for three years," I muttered. Without a second thought Cobb handed me a gun. It was the same gun that I was given when I was in the assassination company. "I got rid of that," I tell him scowling at the thought of him snooping through my private life.

"You threw it at me remember? I thought it would be a good gun but it only allows for specific ammunition," I sighed remembering that the only place I could get whatever he needed was in Italy. "You owe it to us. Don't-"

"Okay," I muttered completely annoyed. "I need a plane ticket to Italy," Cobb raised an eyebrow . "I need special munition for that gun, he'll be waiting for me," I tell him before shooting a look at Eames.

"Fine, but one of us is going with you so that you don't run like you did before."

"I pick Eames."

"No, Eames will let you leave if you beg enough. You're going to bring Arthur," bloody. HELL.

* * *

I sat beside Arthur at the terminal. If I was sitting with Eames we would be talking but between Arthur and I? We didn't talk at all. He probably felt as if this was a hindrance. I groaned in detest when I remembered the last time I came in contact with Arthur.

"_Get down, GET DOWN!" I yelled as more projections came. I hated when I had to be the subject. My subconscious was too militarized for Cobb, Mal, Arthur and Eames. It would have been too easy to kill them all. The mind of the assassin. Years of training. But what I hated most was fighting against myself when I realized that instinct wouldn't stop. They aren't normal projections. They're just like me in real life. _

_Assassins._

_The gunfire didn't cease and neither did the projections. I let my gun curve bullets to get around object that most people wouldn't be able to get around. Glass shattered beside the window beside me. Cobb, Mal, Arthur and Eames were trying to get into my own safe. As the team got closer the projections got stronger. The reason why my security was so stronger this time was because Arthur was the one who was going to be in the safe reading my secrets. It wasn't the best thing to happen. He would find out how I truly feel. I didn't like this and I could tell that my subconscious was getting riled up. The closer the Team got the more sophisticated the projections got. The projections started curving bullets, getting incredibly close to killing a few of them. _

_The group had gotten closer to the jail that my subconscious was trying to protect. Without notice one of my projections appeared behind Cobb and Mal and the two had been shot. They went back up and Eames and Arthur were left. I could tell that Eames was starting to get frustrated. We were the best of friends and he was upset that he couldn't even make it past my security. Once Arthur and Eames entered Eames we shot dead. I tried shooting the rest of my projections but hesitated when I realized what Arthur would find. Before I could get the chance to save Arthur a few more projections attacked. _

"_She has deep feelings for you," and with that Arthur was shot dead by me. When all the intruders out of my mind I shot myself. _

_When I woke up in reality I was surrounded by the four people who were killed by my subconscious. There was an awkward air when I realized that Arthur was giving me a perplexed look. _

"_What in the world was that?" Eames asked me softly. "Your subconscious certainly was on some sort of exterminate mission," I looked at him guiltily. He knew that I liked Arthur and now Arthur knew. I felt like I had just gotten myself shot. I wanted to shoot myself. _

"_Can I talk to you?" Arthur asked. I looked at Eames and at that moment he seemed to understand. He escorted me to an isolated room and I could already imagine what lie Eames would be telling them. "Is what your projection true?" He asked me. "That wasn't some sort of ruse to get one of them to kill me?" I shook my head nervously. "I'm sorry, I can't accept your feelings."_

"Jessenia, are you ready? They just called for first class, let's go," he told me simply. I looked over at him and gave him a small smile. I left after Arthur told me he couldn't accept his feelings. I left three days before an important mission. I'm the reason why the team split up.

We both got up and handed the terminal lady our passports. She gave us a swift smile before letting us walk through. I had to beg Cobb for a seat quite a ways away from Arthur but he just smiled at me and told me that he needed to make sure nothing happened on this flight. Arthur had a seat behind me. The first class cabin of this plane was situated so that there were six seats in each of the three rows, and the seats moved so that were three goings one way and three facing. So people in the third and fourth seat would be facing each other. A male came by and sat in the seat that was in front of me. He was handsome. It was enough for me to forget that Arthur was sitting behind me brooding about not being able to do his job right away.

"Well, this is awkward," he said shyly. With a smile on his face he introduced himself. "I'm Trey," I smiled at him. He was so charming. He had the Italian physique that usually made me swoon. The slicked back dark brown hair and the beautiful green eyes burrowed into me. He had such a wonderful smile.

"I'm Jessenia," I told him as I stuck out a hand for him to shake. He gave me another one of his beautiful smiles before shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jessenia," remind me again why I even fell for that darn American? The Italian boys I had to see on a daily basis were more charming and interesting to be around. I turned to see Arthur who was brooding more than usual. What did he want from me anyway? It's not like he told me years ago that he loved me. There shouldn't be an issue with Trey and him.

[ **Arthur **]

I hated admitting that I made mistakes. I made a mistake three years ago when I found out that Jessenia liked me. It was almost a defense mechanism to tell her that I couldn't accept her feelings. I didn't think she would leave in the night when I told her that. I hoped that she would be able to cope with what I had told her. I thought I was dreaming when Eames brought her back to the warehouse. She looked just as immaculate as she did when she left. Her gorgeous black locks fell mid-back and was choppy. Her petite body clad in a distinct way, she always wore black.

"I actually used to go to Italy a lot," I heard her say to the character in front of her. She was so absorbed in him that she completely forgot that we had things to do. The two had been talking non-stop since the flight had began. It was starting to get on my nerves. She never talked to me like that, even when she liked me.

"I know this will sound a little forward, but the flight is almost over and I was wondering if I could have your number," I could already imagine the sick smile that was forming on her face. I could already tell that she was writing down her number on a piece of paper. There was something inside me that started to feel like I had been cheated. Something that told me that I could be the one she was chatting up.

[ **Jessenia **]

Trey had managed to be one of the funniest people that I had met. He made me feel at home. In a way he helped me feel like I wasn't a monster. But I knew that I was. After a few hours later, Trey and I had gotten to know each other well. It felt good to be back around Italy.

"I'll see you around, Jess," he said to me before we went our separate ways. I gave him a wave before turning back to Arthur who looked more annoyed than anything.

"What?" I asked curiously before letting my feelings for him fall into place. Even after I had the most amazing conversation with an amazingly sexy stranger I couldn't shake the feelings that I liked Arthur. I could see Arthur's face turn into a scowl when he started staring at something behind me. I turned around to see Trey and within a fraction of a second he kissed me. I was absolutely shocked by this and in the time it took me to realize that was happening Arthur already had Trey on the ground.

"Don't you ever touch her again, you hear?" Arthur was beyond pissed. I was confused as to why Arthur would have acted in such a way. It would make sense if he liked me. But he told me that he didn't. He told me that he couldn't accept my damn feelings. I've been gone far too long for him to suddenly sprout feelings for me.

"What's it to you? If you were important to her she would have said something earlier," Trey yelled. By now the security was starting to get closer. "Unless you're the prick that told her that he couldn't accept her feelings," he sneered. "You look like him, brown eyes, brown hair that's slicked, what moron would miss a chance with this her?" There was a different shift in Arthur's demeanor. Before another punch could be thrown I yelled at them both.

"Stop it," I yelled at them both. "Trey, it was good meeting you, now can you please leave?" I said softly. By now there was a group of people watching us. Security was standing close enough to make sure another fight didn't break out. "Arthur, let's go," I sneered as I grabbed our bags and tried to hail a cab. A black SUV pulled up beside me and the door opened. My mentor was sitting in the back with a smile on his face. He looked over at Arthur with a worried face and I waved it off.

"Casper," he called, "in the SUV," as soon as I got in I pulled Arthur in and we both landed in front of my mentor. The driver had peeled away from the curb so quickly that we didn't even get a chance to sit in the seats. The two of us toppled on top of each other. There was an awkwardness in the vehicle before the driver started at a faster pace. "Who's this?" The two of us quickly scrambled to get to our feet. I slid into the chair beside my mentor. He looked just the same as he always did. Graying blonde hair, and steel blue eyes.

"He already knows about it," I rattle off effortlessly. "How's the business, Sly?"

"Not the same without you," with that being said we stopped in front of Sly's compound. Arthur looked at this intently. It was as if he was trying to get as much information as he could just by observing. Sly escorted the two of us into the compound. "There's only one available room. You two are going to have to share," he told me.

* * *

It was already late at night when Arthur and I made it back to our room. The whole night we had been sitting with the ammunition specialist. Arthur looked nervous especially when he realized that he was around people who could kill without being in the same room. I sat with him beside me during lunch and dinner. Sure, he didn't get too many friendly glances. I'm sure that Sly had told them he was the reason why I quit being an assassin.

"Listen Jessenia," Arthur told me shyly, "I'm sorry," he said. It wasn't in character for him to say that. He hated apologizing, but he also hated explaining himself. "Do you remember when I told you that I couldn't accept for your feelings?" I nodded my head and looked at thee ground nervously. "And then you left?"

"I know, that was very childish-" without a second to finish my sentence his lips were on mine. It was only for a split second but it made me nervous.

"I was unsure about it all," he said quietly. "When you left, I thought you were coming back. I thought that I would be able gradually learn to love you. These three years, I've been making a prison of memories," he said guiltily. I cocked my eyebrow. "I understand if you don't have feelings for me anymore. Three years ago is a long time."

"Jeez, some point man you are. Can't even get little details about your accomplice," I smirked. He looked at me questioningly before I let my lips fall onto his.

_Gunfire._

_Where was it coming from? I relaxed and let my hearing take over. Sly always taught me to work with my ears and less with my eyes. I could hear the voices of people in the other room. Where the hell was I? I reached into my pocket to pull out an oval stone that my brother had found me. Most people knew that my totems were my bracelets but for an extra measure I made sure that no one knew what my real totem was. The stone was light as a feather, something that was not supposed to be right. I was in a dream, but who's dream was I in?_

_Bullets stated to ricochet off the metal poles beside me. I groaned in disdain. I didn't want to bring my subconscious into an unknown dreamer's world. I liked knowing who it was. I saw a male coming towards me. He had slick brown hair, Arthur? The person had a gun pointed at me. _

I shot up from my bed yelling. Arthur was up as quickly as I was. He was sleeping on the floor, even though I insisted that we shared the monstrous bed Sly put in the room. I started wracking my mind for who on earth that person could be. Ever since I became an assassin my dreams were nightmares. They were dreams of people killing me. They were dreams of me killing other people.

"Are you alright, Jess?" Arthur asked me curiously. I looked at him nervously. He started to climb into the bed when I didn't say anything. "I'm surprised you can still dream," he told me curiously. But I didn't say anything. "Can you tell me about this? What it's like to be an assassin?"

"It sucks," I mutter as I fall back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. He sighed and laid back beside me. "I don't know who to trust, I know who can kill me and who wants to kill me and I know who I need to kill. It's not normal, it's damn lonely, knowing that I can't trust anyone. I hate it," I tell him before closing my eyes trying to catch more sleep.

"You know you can trust the team," he said quietly, almost inaudibly. "You can trust me," I tried not to smile at his gesture but didn't make a move to say anything. I didn't want to embarrass him more than I had already.

* * *

Author's Note: I have nothing against Americans, don't mean to piss anyone off. I also sorry if you're confused about this but

_Dreams_

**[ Point of View ]**

lines, are time skips

PS. I don't own Inception, or the characters of Inception. I do not own the Inception (2010) film by Christopher Nolan, or the actors/actresses in the movie. There, I do not own the characters of Arthur, Eames, Ariadne, Mal, or Cobb. I do, however, own Jessenia and Mr. Lowry, and the assassination company that she works for. HARHAR :D


End file.
